


Chat Noir Appreciation Post

by tbehartoo



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, It's his love language, adrien is a bit of a mess, marinette is tired of people dissing her partner, she speaks meme, she will show him that he's appreciated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28932807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbehartoo/pseuds/tbehartoo
Summary: Marinette has had enough! One derogatory comment about Chat Noir too many, not enough sleep, and a desire to show others how she feels for her superhero partner has led to this.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 20
Kudos: 98





	Chat Noir Appreciation Post

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Freedom_Shamrock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freedom_Shamrock/gifts).



> This is all Freedom_Shamrock's fault! Thank you
> 
> Not beta'ed, not going to be fixed unless there's something really off. Kind comments are always appreciated.

Adrien exited the boys’ locker room after fencing practice to see the school’s inner courtyard transformed. It wasn’t in an akuma kind of way, but a magical force of nature had obviously been at work. In fact he could see that force of nature coming down the stairs now. 

Marinette had a thick stack of papers in one hand and red with black polka dotted duct tape on the wrist of the same hand. Safety scissors hung from her neck on a cord of blue yarn that was a very familiar shade, though Adrien couldn’t place why it stood out to him. He was too intrigued to watch his classmate stop in the middle of the stairs and eye the blank surface of the wall. He watched in fascination as she took a paper from her stack pinned it with the arm holding all the other pages, and pulled the end of the tape to cross both the wall and the page. In a motion that looked well practiced she cut the tape, moved to the bottom and taped it to the wall, nodded when it stayed in place and continued down the stairs.

Adrien felt compelled to follow her out the front door and watch as she repeated the motions twice more on the outside of the school before approaching her.

“What’cha doing Marinette?” he asked quietly so as not to startle her while the scissors were still in her hand.

“Oh, hi Adrien,” she said as she moved further down the wall, not even glancing at him. “I’m righting a grievous wrong,” her voice full of righteous anger. 

She finished with that page and moved to the corner of the wall where she began placing yet another paper.

“And what wrong is that?” Adrien asked noting the furrowed brow on his friend as she tried to keep hold of her papers while pinning the newest post to the wall.

“Did you hear what they were _saying_ about Chat Noir today at lunch?” She practically growled out the question.

Adrien shifted back and forth trying not to fidget, but the memory made him uneasy. “Um, yeah.”

“Well I’m not having it!” she declared as she slapped yet another paper against the wall. “They can’t talk about **_my Kitty_** that way!”

Adrien blushed to hear the warmth in her voice when she mentioned “her Kitty.”

“O-oh?” Adrien suddenly found his mind going a little blank. “Here let me help,” he offered as he took the stack of papers from her hands.

“Thanks Adrien,” she smiled at him. “You’re such a good friend.”

As she grabbed the top page Adrien looked down to see what she was putting up, all over the school. Staring back at him was a picture of Chat Noir with a huge smile flashing a peace sign. Above the picture read “ **Have you seen this cat?** ” Below the picture the caption read, “ **He’s Magnificent!** ” In smaller letters below the caption the lines, “ **He’s not lost. I just wanted you to see him.** ” A warm feeling was spreading from his heart. Marinette really cared about him, or the Chat side of him, a lot to go through all this trouble and effort.

A quick look round confirmed she had also taped these on both sides of the street. Suddenly that warm feeling was erupting in two fiery cheeks. Some how, seeing Marinette’s efforts to plaster Paris with his grinning mug, was too much.

A horn honking from the street broke into Adrien’s thoughts. He looked over to see the Gorilla parked and waiting to take him to his next scheduled appointment.

“Marinette, my ride’s here,” he said to the girl who was finishing the last of the wall space on the side of the school. “I have to go, sorry I can’t help more.”

Marinette took the stack of pages back from him.

“That’s okay, Adrien. Alya and Nino won’t be free to help until this evening, but every little bit helps,” she grinned up at him. “I’m done on this street anyway.”

He gestured to the white pages up and down the road. “I can see that. Just don’t let Sabrina’s dad catch you doing this.”

“Oh that won’t be a problem,” she replied with a smirk. “I heard Alya tell Nino that Officer Raincomprix was spearheading the campaign to have a Chat Noir Appreciation parade next month. I think he’ll be willing to look the other way for this.”

Adrien hadn’t heard anything about a parade and was about to ask more, but his driver honked again. He knew that the gentle man only had so much time to give him with his friends. Nathalie had been sniping at Gorilla that morning about Adrien’s punctuality, so he let it go and waved good bye to his friend.

That night at patrol he was surprised to have a stack of paper and a roll of duct tape thrust at him.

Ladybug demonstrated one way to put up the pages. It looked very familiar, but he was slightly distracted by her grousing over the fact that he didn’t need scissors because of his handy claws.

“You’ve got the North East,” Ladybug said as she adjusted her hold on her own stack of pages and tape. “Rena and Carapace are already working the West and the North West, and I’ve got the South West.”

“Doesn’t that leave a lot of the South to itself?” he asked.

“Not at all,” Ladybug replied. “I got that part done this afternoon.”

Chat stared after her as she swung away from their meeting spot. “Did she mean she did it as Ladybug-- or as Marinette?”

He shook his head. There’s no way he could be that lucky.


End file.
